


Trick or Treat

by Rini2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor trying human traditions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth Rotting Fluff, candy debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Connor wants to celebrate Halloween with his boyfriend Hank, and the main tradition he wants to do is handing out candy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Sumo, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to finish this in time for Halloween. Who knew?
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers Nadare, Brice0226, and Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum.

Connor knew Hank hadn’t celebrated Halloween in the last few years, given that he didn’t celebrate last year after they met. However, because it was Connor’s first Halloween since he deviated, he wanted to do what humans did for the holiday: pass out candy to trick-or-treaters and wear a costume. The first of the two was going to be difficult with Hank eating the candy he bought.

“Hank!” The android scolded as he pulled the bowl away. “This is for the children.”

“I’m a kid at heart,” Hank smirked. “And more adults buy the candy packs for themselves than you think.”

“Your drinking habits certainly put you in the range of a 21 year old college student.”

Hank looked the barest hint of shocked. “I dunno whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.”

Connor smiled innocently. “It’s up to interpretation, Lieutenant.”

As Connor walked to Hank’s room to retrieve his costume, he heard his Lieutenant mumble “interpretation my ass”, which made Connor smile. He shut the door behind him to make sure Hank didn’t peek at him before the costume was fully ready. Connor had put it together at his apartment and brought it to Hank’s since he didn’t have a house for trick-or-treaters. It had taken some convincing to get Hank to agree to the arrangement of using his house for the time honored tradition.

Connor quickly put on the costume (admittedly, it was easy to apply), and adjusted it just so. He had researched “DIY Halloween Costumes” in order to make the proper choice, and he was pleased with it. Eventually, Connor exited Hank’s room and went back to the kitchen, where Hank was throwing away the wrappers from the candy he had eaten. However, when he looked up at Connor, it was clear from his vitals that he was trying not to laugh.

A ghost made out of a sheet was a perfectly suitable costume.

“I can tell you’re trying not to laugh, Hank.”

Hank took a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. “Sorry… sorry, it’s just…” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s fucking adorable that you picked  _ that _ as your costume.”

“While I know this is a rather… childish costume, it has its purpose.”

“Oh yeah?” Hank leaned against the kitchen table. “And what’s that?”

“Some parents are still uncomfortable with having their children around androids, especially after the Revolution. By concealing my identity and hiding my LED, they can’t identify me as an android.”

“How’re you hiding your LED?”

“I put a piece of duct tape over it.”

Connor wasn’t exactly happy that he had to take these measures to interact with human children, but anti-android rhetoric didn’t disappear as soon as android protections were made into law. It would take decades before full acceptance would be achieved, so until then, Connor would have to take measures like this to prevent conflict. He could tell Hank wanted to comment, but closed his mouth despite his annoyed expression. Instead, he eyed the bowl in Connor’s hands and said,

“The sugar-free candy isn’t as good as the sugary ones. Kids don’t want that on Halloween.”

“Based on the occurrence of sugar highs, I thought it would provide relief for the parents-.”

“Connor, Halloween is one of the few times a year kids are  _ allowed _ to stuff their faces with sugar, and their stash’ll last ‘em for a month. I’m not gonna let my house be dubbed the “boring candy house”.”

Connor frowned (although Hank couldn’t see it). “If I could eat the candy, I could decide if it was good or not.”

Despite his built in analytical capabilities, Connor didn’t have the ability to consume food. He could take samples in incredibly small amounts, but then his decontamination protocol would disinfect his mouth. If he could eat, maybe he could finally understand why Hank insisted on eating unhealthy food, or why the sugar-free candy isn’t as good as the sugary ones.

A smirk formed on Hank’s lips, usually reserved for ideas he knew Connor didn’t think of. Without a word, his human approached Connor and lifted up the sheet of his costume to reveal his face. Connor could tell Hank’s temperature raised by 4 degrees and his heart rate was slightly elevated.

Oh, so a dirty idea then.

“Y’know,” Hank said. “I ate enough candy that you could take a sample from my mouth.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Is this an excuse to get a quickie before seven, Lieutenant?”

“Do you really think I’m so shallow that I only think with my dick? I’m offering to let you taste the candy, if you’re up for it.”

Well, that  _ was _ a very generous offer, and Connor could use the practical data to try and understand Hank’s argument. Though, now that he was deviant, he could also admit that exploring Hank’s mouth with his tongue was an appealing idea. Hank had described him as “thirsty for life” a few weeks ago, after all.

Connor sat the candy bowl on the table and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “Until CyberLife creates an upgrade that allows me to consume food, it seems secondhand taste is all I am able to achieve.”

Unfortunately, before they could continue their experiment, Connor’s internal clock told him there were 3 minutes until trick-or-treat began, which was when he had decided to turn on the porch light and electrical Halloween decorations. Hank had leaned his had in just a fraction, clearly expecting a kiss.

“Sorry Hank,” Connor pulled back and replaced his costume over his body. “Protocol states we must turn on the porch light for the children-.”

Hank groaned loudly and threw his head back. “It’s not  _ protocol _ , Connor, it’s  _ tradition _ .”

Connor picked up the candy bowl. “Protocol is the Android equivalent of tradition, and now we can break it if we want to.”

As Connor went to the front porch light, he could hear Hank say to Sumo,

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”


End file.
